Operation Dilemma (Part 2)
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: (Story by Maddie on Kids Next Door Amino) Join the Kids Next Door as they meet Evan Fang to prepare for a fight to rescue the missing frozen operatives. (All OC's not mine)
1. Chapter 5

Operation Dilemma

Chapter 5: The Brain Behind the Bombs

"Kids Next Door! Attention!" Shouted Numbuh 86 as everyone paid attention to the Supreme Leader.

"Kids Next Door!" Said Rachael. "This morning we discovered one of our operatives have infiltrated our mystery enemy's base last night! Whoever done this must've either intimidated them or made them angrier! Whoever done this shall be kept in the Arctic Prison and whoever finds this traitor will be rewarded to a free vacation in Jamaica!"

The operatives looked at each other immediately scattered, all except for Sector V, who are still sitring, trying to find out who it was.

"Who do you think it can be?" Asked Carson.

"I'm not sure." Replied his cousin, Nigel, "Whoever done this must either be frozen or alive somewhere in the Moonbase!"

"That slippery slugger made it out?!" Wally shouted with a pride. "I can make it out with my eyes closed!"

"You couldn't solve yaself from a maze if yo life depended on it." Teased Abby, making Wally's confidence shrivel but rise back with anger.

"Why do mazes put walls?! It's not fair! I would've bursed through those in an instant!" Wally retaliated.

"Let's stay focused, Numbuh 4!" Nigel reminds him. "Whoever escaped from the new villain's clutches must be quite quick and athletic! But who?"

The team thinks...

Meanwhile, back in Moonbase...

Numbuh Moron was busy sorting L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.'s, or Lemon Grenades that shrivel skin with poweful citrus juices.

But to correct them, one must taste the fluid first. And who else to do it than a miserable prisoner?

Evan took a straw, punched a small hole for a coffee straw to fit, inserts the straw and sips a small bit of the lemon, waiting dangerous pain, but instead gets a sweet one.

"Not bad, but also not sour enough." Said Numbuh Moron. "I'll keep this for me." Suddenly, the Kids Next Door were rightbehind Evan. Evan gulps, turns around, and screams as he drops his sweet lemon. "Oh, it's you guys." Evan chuckled nervously. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Don't sweet talk Numbuh 5, Fang!" Abby denies Evan.

"Where were you last night?!" Nigel asked.

"I - I was just sweeping the nerds lab." Evan told them.

"Then care to explain this." Hoagie shows Evan a bag of pie crumbs.

"Yeah, explain THAT, bush head!" Wally taunted.

"Guys!" Jenny talked to Sector V. "This isn't how you treat a witness! If we want answers we should ask nicely!"

"It's okay," said Evan, sadly. "It's my job as the Kids Next Door's punching bag since I befriended a Teen..."

"It's not okay, Numbuh - You need to get a better Numbuh!" Cookies replied with a sour tone to Evan's Numbuh, Moron.

"Alrighty then." Carson tips his glasses. "Fang, is it true you were at the Delightful Mansion at night?"

"The truth is..." Evan waited a few seconds to process stuff to tell the truth without revealing his secret. "I snuck in to retrieve the C.A.M.B.U.G. (Camera Acts as a Measly Bug but for Undercover Good). And then I meet a Delightful Child-"

"You befriended a Delightful Child?!" Wally shouted. "You really ARE a Mor -" Kuki covers Wally's mouth as he struggles for talking more as he keeps going.

"I love this story!" Kuki shouted with cheer.

"Thank you." Evan replied confusion, regaining composure as he keeps revealing. "The Delightful Child led me to the Cambug AND a new freezer. The freezer held a lot of frozen Operatives. They're alive, but frozen in time, like if the ice was nothing more than a superpower. And that's when I saw... Her..."

"How did you escape?" Carson kept asking. This was a difficult question for Evan to answer.

"I, uh..." Evan was about to reply.

"Let's check the Cambug." Lavender replied.

Evan gulps and as he closed his eyes when a video from the Cambug plays, but it seems blurry.

"Awwww!" The team almosy lost hope.

"Wait!" Franny sensed something with her special skills. "Replay the evidence, but this time, slow the video by quadruple slowness."

As the video replays, it shows perfectly clear how Evan was able to outspeed a whole mansion under a few seconds.

"And he's wearing a superhero costume?" Nigel asked. Everyone stared at Evan.

Evan opened his eyes as be sweat a drop in fear.

"Who are you, really?" Asked Lavender. "Other than the boy who usually snoops aeound other people's houses."

"I don't know." Evan replied nervously again.

Wally pushed away Kuki's hand from his mouth.

"YOU'RE A SUPERHERO?!" Wally shouted in amazement.

"Please! Not so loud!" Evan begged. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" The group asked.

"Yes!" Evan pleaded. "Now please, keep my identity a secret! Now, my Superhero Identity is The Thunderbolt, I bend, collect and shoot electricity from any source possible! Laser beams, thunder, batteries, static, you name it! I've been on my own adventures when all of the Operatives are gone. Normally it takes at least 5 minutes to clean the most messy of rooms of the Kids Next Door, especially when someone can eat more than you on an eating contest that consists of 5 foot long sub sandwiches a day."

"HEY!" Hoagie barked.

Evan went up to the computer and freezed the video to the scene showinf the villain.

"And no... Mother is not a Myth." Evan revealed. "A few Pirate Kids (who are enemies of the Six Gum Gang) have been searching Mother's Ice Gem for years kept in an Ice Cave, which must be that new freezer that High Tech kept them in. The Ice Gem is active only in the coldest of hearts and freezes the innocents in an icy prison. It's been years since we seen Mother, but based on my pirate pals, we got her. Right in the Delightful Mansion. I'm aware of who are we dealing with, someone who is able to put Father from his evil days for good, and vise versa."

"You mean, Father can be defeated?" Carson asked as the kids paid close attention. Evan looked at the time and puts on his hero outfit. He changed his voice into his hero tone, explaining what's left.

"Yes. It takes a cold heart to beat a hot head and vise versa. You need instruments of pain to play with the solo of an angry man." The kids looked at each other at that punchline in confusion. "What I'm saying is, there's no way to defeat Mother and Father alone. Everyone has a weakness, but it takes guts if you're going to fight Mother alone."

Carson and Jenny began to think and got an idea.

"Why don't you join us?" Carson asks.

"You clearly are a mancer of Electricity, someone with enough speed to dodge and escape Mother." Jenny continued. Evan nods.

"Remember my promise." Evan reminded the group. "You keep my identity safe, and I'll do as you please."

"Thank you, Numbuh -" Cookies was about to finish.

"Right now, it's The Thunderbolt." Evan replied. "For now, I must share this news with the Pirate Kids of All the Waters. Tonight I have plan a way to defeat Mother and Father, but we'll need to play our cards correctly, and with every card in the deck as possible. Can you do me a favor and follow those blueprints for all the parts of my newest invention?"

Cookies looked at the blueprint in amazement and with a slight chuckle.

"For a dork, you sure think well." Cookies set the blueprints on the table. "But you forgot a few details on the Blazing Bulldozer Mech."

"I was asleep, what you expect when you got millions of rooms to clean?" Evan left.

"Alright Kids Next Door." Cookies lead the building as she took the Monster Truck Engine from the cupboard of Evan's secret body shop. "We can do this! We have been given a chance to fight this being!"

"Kids Next Door! Move out!" Nigel ordered.

(Author's Note): This fanfic is a fanfic to Mother's Epsiode, Operation Dilemma. This is non cannon unless we make it official. I'll be working on battle scenes based on hard character analysis, but for now, Afterdreamer signing off. See you on the South Park Versus Kids Next Door 3's Second Movie.

P.S. Rest easy Mother, I'll be doing the Writing Operative Work. It's hard ro stay dedicated. But simce I have no work or school or college, I will be busy for this series as long as I can.

P.P.S. : Music Inspiration for this chapter: Kamek's Library - Mario Party DS


	2. Chapter 5 12

Operation Dilemma (Afterdreamer's Fanfic of Maddie's Fanfic)

(Inspiration OST: Cave Dungeon : Mario 64 DS)

(A/N) Afterdreamer got the case of the workaholic! Enjoy my sneak peek of the next chapter.

Chapter 5 1\2: The Bad News and the Good News

Evan, or The Thunderbolt, rushed from the beach into a cave dungeon maze, ran past all the traps and went into a trap door which led him into a secret base of Pirate Kids.

"Arrr!" Shouted Lizzie Osborne. "What brings ye to my Pirate Cove?! Oh it's only you, Thunder!"

"I got good news and bad news!" Evan explained. "Bad news, we found Mother's Ice Gem and the Ice Dungeon. There are hostages kept there. Good news, I brought aboard Operatives from the Kids Next Door to help deal with them with my new mech!"

"Drat!" Osborne grunted. "That foul beast of a woman! How dare she keep me treasure for herself?!"

"I know how to deal with her," Evan pulled out the Treasuee Map. "The never ending cycle to Ice and Fire fued!" Evan points to the map. "It's Father and Mother! Even worse, they got the Delightful Children!"

"Bah! No need to worry about those kids!" Osborne pointed to the dungeon as Evan took a look inside.

"Well, if it isn't the vigilante from midnight!" The DC crossed their arms.

"What made you get held captive?" Evan asked.

"Why would we let some minor child in a costume know?" The Delightful Children ask.

(I'll Snitch ===

I'll Eat your Cake)

"I'll tell Father you've been eating cookies at midnight!" Evan threatened.

"WHAT?!" The DC asked surprisingly. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"Let's just say a peeping bird knows you, and I used my room's Psychopath Machine to read minds of whoever's there. Evan shows a charted seismograph, which the DC gets puzzled at where did he get that fact. Evan connected the heavy scratches into a full sentence. "We eat cookies without Father knowing, is that correct?"

The DC shivered in coldness of the dungeon and the fact they got their secrets, everyone's secrets, stolen by a small Korean Italian nerd who diffused missiles at 4.

"What are your demands?" The DC asked.

"I have none." Evan revealed. "It's obvious you want the secret recipe for the Healthy Candy and to destroy the Sugary Candy recipe. It's not easy to contain these treats without a proper candy dispenser. Matter a fact, you look like you're hungry."

(Feed them:

Healthy Candy (Red) ====

Sugary Candy (Green))

Evan chucked 60 pirate coins into the candy dispenser and sorted the Candies to equal at least 30 Healthy Candies and 30 Sugary Candies. Evan would eat the Healthy Candies because it tastes like actual sweet cherries while the other tastes like a processed sour apples. But then again, these are Lavender's pals, and his pals too, so he treats (no pun intended) them with respect.

"Here, a snack for you. These are healthy. Vitamin C Carotene and all that." Evan served the Healthy Candies on a dish served with a side of Seaweed Chips. "And some food to feed your hunger. The rest will come with volcano filtered water from Fiji. You will go home and tell your Mother and Father NOTHING of what you saw, or I will ACTUALLY snitch on you. Do you understand?"

The DC starred as Evan takes the leave and watch as he begins trading Rock Candy Gems for spare parts, like a perfect sphere Cannon Ball (Shape), some shells (Ammo), and a piece of an old sword (Material).

"Make sure these guys get back to their house." Evan replied as he puts his items in his Hero Satchel, patting it down to hide it in his super sweater. "I'll deal with the Six Gum Gang with this." He loads a Pump Squirt Gun with "alien ooze" (Or Squid ink) he collected from the secret operatives.

"Looks like Mama isn't doing laundry tonight!" Said the bartender pirate kid.

There was a knock on the cell door.

"Night night, Delightful Dummies!" The thief pirate kid knocks out the DC and brings them home safe and sound.


	3. Chapter 6

Operation Dilemma

Chapter 6: Preapring for war.

It seems like a 9 PM, but it's 2 AM in the night. Evan returns to the moonbase and sees everyone asleep in the body shop. Nigel, Jenny, Carson & Franny were sleeping on the spare leather cushions, and Lavender, Cookies, Wally, Kuki, Abby were asleep on a few lab parts such as the spongy cooler, the sheep wool for the steering wheel, the Computer Chair, and a big sofa, while Hoagie is asleep inside the prototype Mech seat holding the exoskeleton levers in his controls.

Evan chuckled as he goes to the closet to bring in some towels to cover them up for sleeping.

He turned of the switch as he gets a mop and a bucket and closed the door.

"Good night, fellow operatives." Evan said as he goes to the moonbase to mop the cafeteria.

"NUMBUH MOR -" Evan covers Fanny's mouth as she realized Evan's still in his hero outfit. He realized something he would've done for all those times Fanny screamed at him.

PEEWM!

Evan discharged a Night Night Wave from his hair as the static of negative ions went into Fanny's brain, making her tired. He drags Fanny into the closet as he gets sets her on a few towels for her to sleep.

"Save your energy for tomorrow." Evan replied as he went inside Fanny's room, which states no boys allowed. Evan scribbles off the oys from boys and writes rats in brats as he went inside to clean with his speedy superpowers to tidy up the place.

The next morning, everyone wakes up, all except for Numbuh Moron, who's fixing his jetlag with an energy drink, and back into his normal clothes.

"Team! Wake up!" Nigel alerted. "We fot to finish the, mech?!"

The mech was complete, it was a bipedal flamethrowing, tank walker with bulldozer shovels for arms. (Kids Next Door F.L.A.R.E. Flamethrower Labrat at Advance but Ridiculously Eminent)

"WAIT! Where's Fang?!" Carson asked.

Evan was lying on the ground sick and tired of staying up. He has fatigue as group surrounds him.

"Thunderbolt! Numbuh Moron! I mean, Fang! Get up!" Wally kicks Evan to wake him up.

"STOP IT!" Abby pulled Wally back.

Evan hiccups as he drops his energy drink and let it spill.

"O - o - Oh noo..." Evan wipes his hand on the floor to wipe the mess as he can.

"Fang! You need rest!" Carson tried lifting him up. "Franny, Hoagie, help him up!"

Hoagie, Franny and Carson lifted Evan off the floor and laid him down into one of the beds he made for them.

Evan tried fighting for gaining energy back, but his body gave up.

"Take... care... of Mother... for me.. I believe in you... all..." Evan mutters before saying insomnia days goodbye as he falls asleep. Everyone stared in sorrow as Nigel closed Evan's eyes as Evan went into dream land in an instant.

"Now what?!" Kuki asked.

"We don't give up!" Cookies proposed. "We can't throw our ticket to victory away! We gotta capitalize off the success we made!"

"She's right!" Lavender suggested.

"So what if Fang's down! We ALL have powers! We have the power to fight for what's right!" Carson continued.

"We do?" Franny asked. "Oh yeah! We do, alright!"

"So it's settled for war!" Nigel cheered on. "With or without Superpowers, WE have a mech! There is no time to lose! Kids Next Door!"

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Everyone cheered.

Everyone took a giant look in Evan's lab for anything that can be useful, such as even more mechs and tools such as The Griller, Gorilla Muscle, Drilling Fingers and more.

Everyone began building traps like the Toaster Bear Trap (Or Waffle Iron trap), Coin Snake Scorpion (self tying rope in a 5 inch coin), and Power Candy Dispenser (Made of cherry cold syrup and sour apple juice, concreted with white mystery filling that shapes it into a peppermint schemed treat.)

Rachael and the top heads of the Kids Next Door saw everything. The plan, the superhero, the mech, everything though the cameras!

"What shall we do, Supreme Leader?!" Asked Fanny.

"I'm not sure..." Rachael asked. "I can't seem to accept this truth... Numbuh Moron a Superhero? Franny a Weredog? Carson? Lavender? Cookies? The Battle Mech? Everyone working together? And for what? So they can be frozen with the rest of the operatives?! This is crazy!"

Fanny and the rest doesn't know what to say or do either.

"Leave them be..." Said a weary voice, it was Evan, still sick from the Jetlag. "Leave them be... They'll be fine... I believe they can do this..." Evan faints one last time.

"Nurse!" Rachael ordered. "Get this Operative a bed!"

"So much sugar..." Evan groaned in pain as he takes our a pocket of bitten Sugary Candies.

The nurse took Evan to drink some water to clean his system and a bed to rest.

Sector V fully prepared themselves and their teammates with armor, weapons and traps.

After a day of training, crafting and learning secrets, Evan has got back into his feet and returned to the group, fully healed.

"Listen up!" Evan walked as the Thunderbolt "Today you have done well without me! And that's something a that can bring a hero to joyous tears! As an official, I now declare you all promoted to sidekick levels!" Everyone cheered. "So what do we want?!"

"Pay Back!"

"When do we want it?!"

"Now!"

"Kids Next Door! Forward March!" Evan flew to the Delightful Mansion as everyone, including Hoagie in the F.L.A.R.E.

"This is it! Kids Next Door!" Nigel shouts as he's running with joy. "Pay Back!"

"Father is done for!" Franny cheered.

"With our friends and close pals, we're invincible!" Caeson continued.

"This is it everyone!" Evan cheered. "This is for everyone who lost their lives in battle! We're going to avenge them! For the Kids Next Door!"

"For the Kids Next Door! Kids Next Door, rule!" Everyone shouted.

The kids sound their battle cries as they enter the Delightful Mansion, but they stopped as soon as they saw what is there.

Mother... Father... the Children... and the hostages...

"So soon?" The Delightful Children asked. The villains chuckle with evil.


	4. Chapter 7 (wnotice)

Operation Dilemma (Fanfic to Maddie's Fanfic)

Final Chapter 7: Warzone

"So you came here to set your allies free?" said Father. "That's not happening!"

Evan gets in front of the Kids as the DC remembered what Evan promised.

"Till this day forward, our truce is one." Said Evan. "But now, we will battle, for our treaty contains no prevention of casualties. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Asked Nigel.

"I'm sorry too." Replied Lavender.

"No, Lavender. Your battle shall not be with them." Evan ordered. "Your task is to set free the operatives in the Magic B.A.G. (Big Action Getaway), the rest I won't detail until later."

"So, you're the rumored Thunderbolt!" Asked Father. "The one who snuck in my house without asking!"

"Try inviting your guests instead of kidnapping then, Benedict!" Evan levitates as he gets in fighting position.

"You won't get away this time!" Mother gets ready with icicles on her hands.

"You all done quite enough fiends! Now let's go!" Evan readied the troops.

Franny transformed into a Werehound, Lavender loads her bow and arrow (with a plunger for a tip), Carson and Nigel prepared their Slime Guns, the group prepared their Mustard Guns and Splankers, and Cookies was in the F.L.A.R.E.!

"Kids Next Door! BATTLE STATIONS!" Shouted Nigel as the group charged.

Father and mother shot Red and Blue Fireballs at the group, but Evan rushed in with a Discharge Shield Defense to block.

He opens a can of Energy Drink and chugs the entire thing. His eyes show how much caffeine is in his system as he is now more speedy than Cuppa Joe.

The Delightful Children summoned a Battle Mech as the Kids Next Door almost retreated. Cookies came in rushing with the F.L.A.R.E.

"Remember." Echoed a voice of a wise teenager, Bass. "Power comes from unision with great heart, not a mission or what you desire."

"Let em have it! Cookies!" Shouted Wally.

"Meteor Punch!" Cookies made the mech's fist glow red hot as the mech overheats the enemy mech.

"WHAT?!" the Delightful Children were stunned. "MORE DESTRUCTIVE ROBOTS!"

Three more battle mechs arrived. One out of a Sofa, one out of a Refrigerator, and one out of an Oven.

Franny, Jenny, Nigel, and Evan battle it out with Father and Mother.

Franny was punching clones, Nigel was rebuilding S.H.E.E.L.D.S. (Super Hyper Electric Efficient Laser Defense System). Jenny was busy healing the group from wounds with Super Candies, while Evan was battling and buying time for the group to set up the Cooler and Toaster Traps.

Evan was counter blasting fireballs with absorbing Thunderballs, as they eat energy and explode with light blasting the area, almost as a flashbang. Evan also counters combat as he zaps and zips around with great speed, punching the adults from every corner possible.

Franny was clawing out every clone to help Evan fight the real deals as possible.

"TRY THIS!" Father blasted Evan with a Flamethrower Thrower. Evan does his best to hang on to block the hit for Franny.

It was a success.

"Here!" Jenny hands Evan a Healthy Candy as he eats it and quickly gains his composure.

"It's ready!" Nigel alerted.

Everyone spread out of the warzone to prepare to fight.

Evan gave orders as Lavender snuck passed the war to join Carson.

Hoagie placed a Hack Bug into one of the enemy battle mechs, the refrigerator one, and gained control as he pilots it manually.

Hoagie then punched both enemy mechs with a spinning knuckle.

"Freeze Touch!" Hoagie completely froze a mech in solid ice.

"Hey, Hoagie! Ready?!" Asked Cookies. "Megaton Punch!"

Cookies crushed the mech with great force.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Said the DC. Suddenly, Wally knocked out the DC with a Splanker.

Carson was met by Lavender as he was melting ice off one operative with a Toaster.

The operative was free, but shivered.

"Okay, one down. A few more to go!" said Carson.

"We better get more heat in here!" Asked Lavender.

"Did someone say heat?" Cookies arrived with the mech. "One firestorm! Coming right up!"

Evan, Nigel and Franny took turns defeating Father as he was stuck in a cooler.

"GAH!" Shouted Father as he morphed from his silhouette suit into his normal self. Evan stood there for a finisher with his hand up as a lightning bolt formed.

"MEGABOLT -" Evan was about to zap Father, but Mother held his wrist as ice started coating his arm. Suddenly, the bolt exploded, shocking Mother's arms into letting go. Evan held his hand as he treats it with a Toaster to keep it warm and slow down the freezing. "Guys! I'm unable to fight!"

Father got up, morphed into a dragon and cackled. "This is the end for you, Thunder! Adults shall rule the world and put all you kids in the freezer!"

"Did someone say freezer?" asked Hoagie asked as he punched Father with the Freezer Mech's Ice Cold Fist.

"GAH! C - c - c - cold..." Father froze into an ice block.

"HOW DID YOU?!" Mother asked.

"Looking for this?" Hoagie asked about the Ice Gem, which was inside the core. Suddenly, the Ice Gem reacted and froze Hoagie inside the mech. " Hey?! What gives?!"

"Childish fool!" Mother replied. "The Ice Gem only responds to the coldest of hearts! Only that of a hot head can defeat me!"

"All the operatives escaped!" Reported Lavender.

"WHAT?!" Asked Mother.

"Excellent job, Temporary Numbuh 95!" Replied Nigel.

"You've done quite enough, Vigilante of Thunder!" Replied Mother. "After I defeat the Kids Next Door, you'll be in my freezer forever!"

"That's where you're wrong, Mother!" Replied Evan. "The Kids Next Door is the least of your worries. It's every kid who fights for what's right! Your Adult Tyranny ends today! Let this be a lesson to those without children to understand consequences of treating other kids like bad people! This is for every kid in the world! We represent for what's right!"

"That's right!" Replied Nigel. "We've come a long way! And we'll NEVER lose to evil adults!"

"That means going through sacrificing our own lives to saving others!" Replied Cookies as she unfroze Evan.

Evan flexed his arm to check, and he is totally unfrozen.

"This is the end for you!" Evan commented.

"Kids Next Door! Attack!" ordered Franny.

(Final Boss Battle: Start!)

Mother starts throwing icicles and multiply in clones to confound the Kids Next Door. Suddenly, the kids locked on with their V.I.S.O.R. (Visualizing Invisbles Since Operation R.E.C.O.N.) so they can see Mother.

Mother sent out one final battle mech to attack as she prepares a Freeze Wave.

The Kids started fighting the Mech in a piled up group, defeating it within 3 seconds, turning it nothing but rust and bolts, also with melt marks.

"YOU FOOLS!" Mother cackled as she blasts an Ice Wave.

"Oh no you don't!" Evan blasts a Static Wave as he frizzes his hair and starts a wave of static waves to repel the ice. "Kids Next Door! Finish off Mother!"

"As if we let you!" The now bruised Delightful Children looked at the Kids Next Door with utter discourage and and cackled as they summomed their very destructive robot as it peels off the entire mansion off the ground. "Say goodbye! Thunderbolt!"

The mech was about to crush Evan, but then, Lavender stole the remote and began controlling the mech.

"I'm sorry," replied Lavender.

Mother became distracted as Evan blasted Mother with what's left of his suit's power. Mother was encased with electricity and was zapped to the ground. Suddenly, Cookies began the finisher!

"Ragnarok Meteor Punch!" Cookies slammed the F.L.A.R.E. Mechs arms into Mother, defeating her and encasing her in rubble.

"And now!" Nigel finished off the DC with a finishing kick. "NIGEL KICK!"

The DC became dizzy after the hit.

(Mission Complete!)

Everyone was congradulated at a Kids Next Door ceremony, all except for Evan who wasn't there.

"Today, the Kids Next Door Officials congradulate these medals for your bravery to defeat Mother, Father, and the Delightful Children as well as rescuing our missing operatives!" Rachael congradulated each one, imcluding Lavender, for going against her friends.

"Yes yes," Replied Nigel on the podium. "It was a large and impossible task. But we couldn't have done it without our newest operatives! Today we congratulate everyone who fought for the kids next door! We stand to fight for what's right, evwn if we sacrifice our lives to do so!" Nigel remembered the hero speech. "Let me hear it! Kids Next Door, Rule!"

"Kids Next Door, Rule!" The Kids Next Door chanted.

Soon enough, everyone left to do their own thing while the main officials wemt to find Numbuh Moron.

Evan sighed as he dipped his mop into the bucket and was about to enter the Nerd's Room again.

"FANG!" Rachael halted Evan.

"What is it, Supreme Leader?" Asked Evan.

"Why didn't you show up for your medal?" Asked Rachael.

"It's just not worthy of me to claim victory for what I set up." Evan explained. "After all, I am, Numbuh Moron."

"But you're more than that." Rachael replied as she showed Evan his medal.

"You may call me for your needs." Evan replied. "But when you need a hero. You don't call me, call the Thunderbolt."

"Oh right." Rachael giggled a bit. "Well, see you again, Thunder."

"And remember." Evan requested. "Keep my identity a secret."

Rachael gave a thumbs up before leaving.

And with that, Evan opens up the door to the messy Nerd's Room.

The Nerds were asleep on their computers. It IS after all 10:56 PM. Evan began mopping the messy floor full of Soda spills, and that's when he saw a note.

"Thunder! We need your help!" Said the note. "The teens are invading my mom's house!"

Evan crushed the note, and smiled.

"Never fear, Kid!" Evan gets dressed as a hero. "Thunderbolt is here!"

And with that. Evan left to rescue the victim.

The teens were partying in the house, making a mess. There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?!" Asked the Teen.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, RULE!" Evan knocks the door and rushed in.

Epilogue:

The Kids Next Door started selling comic books about a Superhero named Thunderbolt. Adults normally read it for thrill, or kids read it to their parents as a scary book.

Cookies was promoted to a top tie technology engineer and was the first to build Super Mech according to the F.L.A.R.E.'s design. The Flare was retired until use in the winter.

Lavender now commands the attention of the Delightful Children from now on. Mother treats Lavender like her child, even though she wasn't Delightfulized.

Franny was known as the tough hound in town, as he gained more respect. Even BOTH sides of Gangster Teens say "We feelin you, girl!" Meaning, they understand her wishes.

Jenny gets to spend the entire break with Nigel, teasing him in Jamaica. Rest easy, Jenny, you did great.

Carson learned to make advantages through out battle by setting traps wherever he calculated them. He also was given the first edition of the comic book.

(As for me, I'm banned from the Kids Next Door Amino, so I can hardly bring out these OC's anymore. But that's alright. I now open a new business writing requested Crossovers, as long as I know them. But hey, all well ends well.

This idea is not started by me, it was created officially by Maddie, or Mother on the Kids Next Door Amino. I take no credit.

All OC's belong to their originals, I alone am Evan Fang/Numbuh Moron, and the 3rd writing Operative.

Even though this project is dead, I choose to keep it alive to keep it a perfect seal.

Now I open up a new series call

OPERATION OC'S a series involving new Operatives: OC's from anyone who leaves a review along with a description of who they are, class, and maybe even powers like Moron, even though it's just his suit that's making the electricity.

As for everyone in the Amino Still, I wish you the best of luck.

As for the rest of you, stay young.)

Kids Next Door Writing Operative: Afterdreamer, Signing off.


End file.
